1. Fields of the invention
The present invention relates to an electric moving device, and more particularly, to an electric moving device for carrying and moving patient beds from one place to another.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
Taiwan Patent No. 360532 discloses a moving device which allows the patient bed to be moved from one room to Intensive Care Unit conveniently. The moving device has caring equipment and pressure regulation device carried therewith.
However, the moving device is moved manually so that there is a concern about the burden of labor. Besides, a latch unit is used to connect the moving device to the bed, and the latch unit is located on one side of the moving device so that the user has to move the moving device to a correct position to connect the bed to the moving device, and then the user moves to the pushing end of the moving device to move the moving device and the bed. This is inconvenient for the users. Furthermore, the conventional moving device cannot have more medical equipment installed thereon.
The present invention intends to provide an electric moving device for moving the patient beds and the electric moving device improves the shortcomings mentioned above.